Climax Crisis
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: This is a story based around Jin Kisaragi and Tsubaki Yayoi, it's story revolves around my interpretation of Blazblue 4. It's also going to include my theory of where Ragna, Jin and Saya's past in this. Anyways there might be some other couples that will develop in this story. Rated M for violence, foul language and some possible sexual contents.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this story is based in the after advents of CP, kind of like what I want to imagine Blazblue 4 to be like. Oh and to those who I asked for advice on the title, this name was the one with most votes, just so you know! Anyway please enjoy and review! *wink*

* * *

Jin stood alone with Tsubaki in the middle of a grassy plain. The sky was golden from the sun setting with a gentle breeze that caused their hair to flow freely in it.

Jin took a step closer to Tsubaki, grabbing her chin gently as he whispered, "Tsubaki." He then gradually moved his head closer to hers, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips. Although before he could give her the sweet gesture she pulled away, facing away from him.

"Tsubaki?"

"It's too late for that, Jin..." She spoke softly with sorrow and pain in her voice.

"What do you mean by that, Tsubaki?" Jin asked. "Tsubaki... you and I have finally been reunited, we can be together once more.." Jin responded, using the voice that usually wiped away all of her problems... but this time it didn't work though.

"But I... I almost ...k-killed you..." She replied with tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"Tsubaki..." Jin murmured as he walked closer, placing a hand onto her shoulder to help comfort her. "I don't want you to go..."

"Jin, I've caused you guys so much trouble. I helped cause Noel to turn into kusanagiback in kagutsuchi.. I took away a lot of Kagura's and Professor Kokonoe's precious time.. and most of all... Most of all, I tried to kill you... my one true best friend, since childhood and yet I..." Tears slowly rolled down her smooth cheeks as she spoke those words.

"It wasn't your fault!" Jin snapped back, before changing his tone to a lot more 'caring' of tone. "You were being mind controlled, Tsubaki. You didn't ask for any of it. Besides, you apologized to us already. We all forgive you, Tsubaki." Jin tried his best to convince her.

"Jin... I'm sorry and... good bye!" She sniffed as the tears fell from her cheeks on to her cloths, damping them a bit. Before he could reply though, she ran. Ran as fast as she could away from him, so that he couldn't stop her.

"Tsubaki!" Jin gasped as he tried to run after her, only to find that his feet froze in place, preventing him from going after her. "Tsubaki... Tsuabaki!" Jin called out, "TSUBAAAAKKKIII!" He screamed out, before a strange darkness enveloped him.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!" Jin screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot up in bed, "AH!" He gasped in pain as he clutched his wounded hip. "I'm injured?" He mumbled, "Oh, that's right. I was fighting the Imperator alongside Brother and that bitch when..." His brother... Ragna the Bloodedge turned into the 'beast'... the dark one.

Jin tried to get up from where he laid, although he found it difficult too. He only just managed to get himself into a slouched sitting position.

"Oh, Jin. Your finally awake!" He turned his head in the direction of the familiar chirpy voice. She was annoying to him, but not as annoying as that piece of shit Noel.

"Celica.. Ah!" Jin grunted in pain as he glared at the young healing mage.

"Hay what are you doing? You should be resting, Jin." Celica suggested as she walked up to the wounded Hero. 'How are you feeling?" She asked.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Jin growled, completely ignoring Celica's question.

" Six days" Celica replied, not beating around the bush.

"Ah, Jinny. Your finally awake!" Jin glared at the man with spiky black hair, who entered the room.

"Kagura Mutsuki..." Jin grunted.

"I'm well aware of my name, Jinny." Kagura chuckled, causing Jin's patience to grow thin.

"Damn you with that ridiculous nickname!" Jin snapped as he tried to get up, only for him to fall back on the white sheets with a sharp pain in his gut. "Guh!"

"If I was you I wouldn't move for a couple of days, Jin. Celica may of healed most of your wounds but your still in no condition to move around." Kagura advised him.

"Kagura.."

"Yes?"

"Where is Tsubaki?" He asked Kagura with concern. He was surprised when he woke up, not finding her right beside him like usual.

Kagura was certainly hesitant to reply, but when he did Jin knew that Kagura was hiding something from him.

"She went out on patrol, she'll be back later." Kagura replied, unconvincing. Jin glared at him, urging Kagura to tell him the truth... although Kagura refused.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Jin." Kagura quickly bowed his head, before he took his leave.

"I should leave too, most of your wounds healed but your still not in top shape... Oh, I know! I'll make some breakfast for you." Celica chirped as she turned around, heading towards the door. "I'll be right back!" She said as she closed the door behind her, leaving Jin all alone in the sick bay.

Jin stared up to the ceiling as he let out an deep sigh. He couldn't wait to see Tsubaki once more, although don't expect him to admit it.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the thick walls and door where Jin rested, Celica and Kagura were discussing the whereabouts of Tsubaki.

"So why didn't we tell Jin the truth?" Celica questioned as she had no clue to what Kagura was up too.

"We're not going to tell that Tsubaki has gone pursuing Ragna, otherwise in a panic Jin would probably try to go after her in attempts of stopping her. But in his current condition he wouldn't be able to last a second round with Ragna."

"Oh... alright then, I won't say anything!" She nodded her head in agreement. She then asked, "So do you actually know anything about where she is?"

"Probably off somewhere tracking Ragna down"

"I hope she's ok."

Kagura smirked a little before replying, "She's a smart girl, she won't do anything stupid to get herself killed ...and besides she has the true form of Izayoi now, so she'll be fine!" Kagura said reassuring Celica. But in truth, even he doesn't know whether she'll be alright going up against Ragna all on her own.

* * *

The forest was green and lush. The trees swayed back and forth in the gentle breeze, while pushing around the smell of pine in the fresh air. Sounds of birds chirped and various little harmless creatures scurried through the terrain.

Although despite having this relaxing atmosphere Tsubaki still couldn't get Ragna the Bloodedge out of her mind. The things that Rachel Alucard told her about Ragna and his 'condition'.

_'Tell me Tsubaki, what does Ragna look like to you with those...clouded eyes of yours?' _Rachel delicate voice echoed around in Tsubaki's head as she replied.

'_Ragna is the root of all evil, there forth he must be destroyed.' _She replied with a venomous tone.

Then the voices skipped to a further part of their conversation.

_'You and Jin Kisaragi must kill Ragna before he dies!' _ That was one of the last things she last told Tsubaki.

Tsubaki stopped walking for a moment as she murmured, "Before he dies... what does it mean?" She asked herself as she glanced around at the peaceful scenery. it was nice for her to finally get out of the city and clear her head a bit. It used to be a pain traveling to one city to another with all the seithr infesting more then half the world. But recently due to the Embyro in taking the seithr it made so much more area's to be roamed around in.

But now since the world was slowly being drained of seithr it made life difficult for the people who lived in the world to sustain life, since they were so accustom to the conditions caused from the first war of magic. Not to mention more then half the population that was left from the dark war were slowly withering away, evaporating into seithr if they weren't 'chosen' by the Azura.

"This world has suffered enough already, even out with your curse... Imperator, I will bring you into Justice!" Tsubaki declared as she began to walk. _'Jin... I'm going to keep our promise!'_

* * *

"Oh, you really think that you can defeat I.. Hades? Surely you jest! Your wishes are a little too big to live, instead... a pony would be more suited to your luck." The Imperator replied as she observed Tsubaki from an unknown, underground cavern.

She then turned her attention away from the young librarium as she turned around, watching the large beast sleeping on the ice cold floor. Luckily there was only one known entrance into the cavern, so it made it difficult to for anyone to locate where she was keeping Ragna prisonened.

She then crept closer to the sleeping beast that embodied the man once known as Ragna the Bloodedge and also a murakumo once known as Nu-13. She then knelt down beside him, gently caressing his cheek.

"Sweet dreams... brother~" Saya softly whispered close to his face. "Learn the truth about our past, learn who we are!" She ordered as she let out an sly smile while watching the beast's face twitch with discomfort.

* * *

_*Flash Back*_

A young women walked down the metal covered hallway, eager to reach the end of the where a single door stood alone. Instead of it being made out of metal like the rest it was made out of a light brown timber, giving it a more warmer feeling.

She then stopped in front of the door, slowly turning the handle, she swung open the door to where two very young boys lived. The moment the door opened fully, the two blonde boys charged forward. "Mummy!" They called out in unison, as they embraced their mother in a warm hug.

"Ah, my little angels. My one happiness is to see two of you and your smiling faces." Their mother exclaimed cheerfully as she held them close.

Ragna and Jin enjoyed the shared closeness between the three of them. Ragna and Jin's relationship especially, since the two spent their whole lives together in this one small room, surrounded by rooms and laboratories full of technology and various experiments.

Most of their days Ragna and Jin's parents would be too busy working in the science facility to spend time with them, so Ragna would be left in charge of looking after himself and Jin. Their mother would always try to spend time with them, but with all the work that she had been piled up with she rarely got to spend time with her angels. Sometimes when Ragna and Jin would get board the two of them would go adventuring in the facility, checking out the experiments their parents and other scientist that worked there created.

The two were certainly close, always protecting each other and keep the other company... The two boys were the perfect pair of brothers.

_*Flash Back End*_

* * *

"Enjoy the dreams while you can brother... soon you'll see the nightmares and the truth will be reveled before you... Despair is the only truth, 'he' taught me that" The Imperator then cooed into his ear. "I have to go and run a few errand's... I'll be back.. Brother~" She then got up to her feet, slowly turning away as she walked towards the entrance of the hidden cavern.

* * *

Jin sat in bed eating a bowel of warm porridge that was sitting on a tray in front of him.

"Jinny!" Just as he placed the spoon in his mouth he heard a familiar hyped voice, after in taking the contains of the porridge that was in his spoon he placed it back into the half filled bowel. He then awaited the hyper squirrel beastkin to prance on through the door.

A moment later the said beastkin burst through the door, not bothering to knock as she trampled in along with her blonde haired companion Noel. Jin honestly wished that Tsubaki was the one to come and visit him, but all he got was a squirrel who loves to troll others and a girl that is useless in everything she does that it makes Jin die inside each time he sees her.

"Makoto.. Noel.." Jin began in a pleasant tone."Have you two ever heard of... KNOCKING!?" Jin snapped at the two girls as he slammed his fist onto the silver tray that sat on his lap. Which resulted with the gasping out, before bowing their heads replying.

"We're sorry!" The two replied in sink.

Jin then let out an irritated sigh as he slouched back into the clean sheets of the soft bed. After a few moments of awkward silence Jin spoke once more, politely asking them to leave. "May you two please leave... I don't feel like having visitor's today." He sighed with grief.

"What?!" Makoto gasped. "But we want to talk with you!" Makoto protested, causing Jin's very little patience to grow thinner.

"Major-" Noel began, only to get cut off by Jin.

"Who the hell asked you to speak to ME!? You pile of steaming trash." Jin snapped at the blonde haired girl, almost causing her to cry.

"Eeeeh! So mean!" Noel whimpered with tears forming in the corners of her emerald eyes.

"Leave!" Jin demanded, not wanting any company from the two.

Neither of them respond, they just walked out of the room in pure silence. Once he heard the sound of their footsteps become more faint he placed the silver tray up onto the bedside table before turning over onto his side, glancing out the window, looking at the tops of the near by mountains with the thick forest surrounding their bases. _'I'm waiting for you, Tsubaki' _He said to himself as he continued waiting patiently for her to visit him.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dimension between two spaces, the Mad Dog sat in silence, preying for another chance to get pay back at Kokonoe.

"My.. my, so this is the sector seven's beast, the Mad Dog. Those owners of yours must be neglectful. They haven't even given you a bone to chew on."

Azreal looked around the space dimension in confusion. "Who are you?" He growled before noticing a girl with long purple hair appear in front of him.

"My name is Izanami, I used to run the NOL before the Tenjō child took over."

"The... Imperator Librarius?" Azreal muttered. "What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I need a favour, in return... the pleasure in giving Kokonoe and the Red devil a slow painful death!" The moment those words escaped from the Imperator's lips, Azreal's mood began to lighten up.

"Go on!" He insisted.

"I need someone taken... care of." The Imperator gave him a vision of who she wanted to die. "See this women?" The Imperator pointed out the red headed warrior, who was marching through the never ending forest. Azreal replied with a simple nod.

"Tsubaki Yayoi is the one I want eased from existence... kill her... and I shall give you your reward of killing the Red Devil and Kokonoe." The Imperator then let out an twisted grin as the Mad Dog accepted her terms.

"Every well... looks like we're going to get along just finely." Azreal smirked, before the Imperator teleported the two of them out of the dimension space time prison.

* * *

A/N: Well finally started my major work, I kind of wished that I would of finished it's prequel 'Princess and the False Hero (re-make)' But just watch CP to know where I'm coming from with this. Anyways I'll try and update this as soon as possible but I've got quite a plie of unfinished stories to.. well finish. But anyway I hoped you all enjoyed, please leave a review it's VERY appreciated and I'll see you guys in whatever I make next. Until then farewell.


	2. Chapter 2: Do what is right part 1

**Chapter 2: Do what is right part 1**

* * *

Tsubaki continued walking in the never ending path of dirt. It was difficult to track Ragna down without any leads to go off. But she figured since he embodied a similar form of the Black Beast reincarnated, then hopefully there should be a high Concentration of seither near his location. All she had to do was to look for that zone.

After a while of walking she finally reached an small clearing in the middle of her path. Something was not right, some of the trees around this open area looked like as if they were smashed down, or even torn out of the ground. She had a strange feeling that someone was watching and waiting for her to expose herself so that they could easily pick her off. Unfortunately she didn't have to wait for long...

She cautiously took a small step out into the opening and the minute she placed both feet on to the ground she spotted a large bolder like object being thrown her way. Letting a quick squeak as she lunged to the left, evading the attack. She then stood straight back up as she glanced in the direction of where the attack came from.

"Who are you?!" She called out, demanding an answer from her assailant.

"So you're the heroine of Kagutsuchi, Tsubaki Yayoi. I'm going to enjoy feasting on your soft delicate flesh. It would be a nice appetizer before the Hero of Ikaruga's fleshy body." She heard a deep growl coming from behind some of the boulders on the other side of the clearing.

"Show yourself!" Tsubaki ordered, with her sword raised, ready to strike down the threat.

Without hesitation the man revealed himself to her, stepping out into the open, he showed his face.

Tsubaki upon seeing his face gasped his name in fright, "Azreal?!" She stared in horror at the man with a very masculine body, long blue colored hair and the red eyes that thirsted for flesh and blood.

"Now, little Duodecim princess." Azreal spoke in bliss in his very low voice, "Time to FEAST!" He stared at her with hunger in his eyes as he let out a savage smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile Kagura was walking down the majestic hallway heading towards the medic bay where Jin was being held. Along beside him was his trusty subordinate Hibiki, giving Kagura a status update on all the Hierarchical cities that they managed to get power to.

"So far we've managed to power nine Hierarchical cities out of the twenty-four." Hibiki said out loud as he read the report that he carried in his hand.

"And which cities are they?" Kagura enquired, not taking his eyes away from the hallway in front of him.

"We've managed to power all the cities in the Ikaruga federation, the 13th Hierarchical city of Kagutsuchi, the 11th Hierarchical city of Shinatsu and the 4th Herirarchical city of Naobi." Hibiki informed Kagura, who just nodded in response.

"I see, so now we just have little bit more than half of them to go?" Kagura replied as he reached the door of the medic bay, grabbing onto the door handle.

"That is correct sir, And thanks to lord Homura we just managed to keep what's left of the NOL standing. Although I'm afraid that the boy is over doing it on the work load, he's stressed out." Hibiki mumbled the last part, quiet enough so that Kagura couldn't hear.

Kagura then turned the door handle, swinging the down open as he replied, "That's very good progress, after Jin recovers we'll visit- what the-?!" Kagura gasped as he and Hibiki stared in shock. They found Jin, all dressed in his uniform and trying to climb out the window.

Sitting on the window sleaze Jin completely froze, surprised that he was caught so easily this time.

"Major Kisaragi, what on earth are you doing?!" Hibiki demanded an explanation.

"That is none of your concern!" Jin replied coldly, as he climbed back into the room, closing the window behind him.

"Actually it is... since it would appear that you were trying to escape from our care." Hibiki growled back, before asking, "But why choose the window to escape?"

"Because that's Jin for you!" Kagura mumbled very lowly, so that they couldn't hear him.

"I felt Tsubaki's conscience call out to me... she's in trouble and needs my help!" Jin declared as he began to slowly walk towards the door way where Kagura stood.

"She's fine, Jin. But your certainly not, so go back to bed and get some rest!" Kagura ordered while standing in the center of the door way, blocking Jin's path.

"Move Mutsuki! I need to rescue Tsubaki!"

"We already know where she is... and she's fine Jin." Kagura lied, doing his best to keep Jin from leaving.

"Where then? Let me see her!" Jin demanded with a frosty glaze in his emerald eyes.

"Jin, she'll be here when her shift is over. In the meantime you need to have rest! Kagura argued back, trying to motion Jin to go back to bed. "What if Tsubaki came back and found out that you weren't resting, she would be upset... so Jin... wanna make her cry?" Kagura asked watching Jin's face twitch with displeasure.

After a few minutes of glaring at Kagura Jin gave up, folding his arms as he walked back to the ed. He then climbed in, hiding underneath the pure white sheets.

"Good boy, Jin." Kagura applaud. "She'll be back in no time at all!" Kagura said to Jin before taking his leave with Hibiki, leaving Jin alone in the room with no one watching him.

Jin then sat up in bed with closed eyes. "Tsubaki." Jin sighed with a sadden tone.

* * *

"Ah!" Tsubaki gasped as she swung around a tree, leaping off of it as the Mad Dog threw a punch towards her, missing and splitting a tree in two.

_'Damn he's strong, even if I use the Izayoi on him he doesn't seem to feel the damage. It's almost like... he 'lives' off it.' _Tsubaki thought to herself as she kept ducking and swerving to avoid the Mad Dog's attacks.

"What are you doing? FIGHT ME!" Azreal roared as he charged forward, going to deliver a fatal strike to Tsubaki, unfortunately for him Tsubaki was much too fast for him as she scurried out of the way.

_'He's got to have an weakness... but what is it?' _She then jumped on a low branch as she then climbed up a tree, hiding from Azreal's line of view.

"Where did you go?" He growled unused as he poked around, looking behind various trees and rocks. "Show your face!" He then began to pull out some of those trees along with smashing various rocks and boulders, hoping to find her hiding behind one of them... Luckily since he was on the other side of the clearing it gave her some time to think.

_'Think Tsubaki! What would Jin do in a dangerous situation like...' _Just then Tsubaki remembered Jin's agonizing screams on the communicator when Ragna attack him and Noel, she then looked down as she made her decision. _'I will fight him... But not right now, I'll wait for the chance to strike back. In the meantime though... I'll run.' _With that Tsubaki very carefully jumped out of the tree, landing quietly on the ground before she began to ran. Not looking back as she ran as fast as she could. Avoiding being detected by the Mad Dog as she continued off.

* * *

Ragna walked around in a pitch black void, he didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he was stuck in this void, forced to observe the current events of this world and to watch the memories of his past.

Ragna let out an sad sigh as he watched the happy memory of him and Jin. They were so close, and yet Ragna couldn't remember any of it. He didn't even know that he had a mother in the first place.

"But if I wasn't created by human hands then why is my body so fucked up? And where the hell did our mother go?"

"Don't focus on the past, Ragna. All that matters is that we're finally together!" Ragna turned around upon hearing the disgustingly close voice to Saya's. There standing behind was a murakumo unit, she had long silver hair that was plated and she wore an eye patch on her right eye.

"Nu!" Ragna growled as he glared at her.

"Aww, what's wrong Ragna? You're not happy to see Nu?" Nu asked with a sarcastic sounding voice..

"I'm not happy being stuck here with YOU!" Ragna snapped back.

""Now that's not a nice thing to say to Nu! We're gonna be stuck here together for eternity, so you should be happy, Ragna!"

"No! You're going to be stuck here for eternity! As for me, I'm going to get out of here!" Ragna argued back as he slowly began to walk off.

"But Ragna... you can only leave this place if you die!" Nu replied, trying to make Ragna scared. Unfortunally he counteracted her threat.

"Then I hope I do die!" He replied back, scarring the living hell out of Nu as he continued walking away from her into the emptiness void that kept their souls imprisoned.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mutsuki residents, Jin had gotten tired of waiting for Tsubaki so he decided, if she wasn't coming to him... he would go to her.

_'Where could she be?' _Jin asked himself as he snuck down the hallway. _'I already checked her room, that bitch Noel's room... hell I even checked the kitchen to see if she was stuffing her face full of chocolate!' _Jin thought, feeling frustrated.

In the midst of sneaking around, Jin heard Kagura's voice coming from the lunge room. As quietly and as quickly as he could, Jin crept next the the arch way, leaning against the wall to the left side. He kept him hidden from their sight.

"Kagura, don't you think we should tell Jin? He's already catching on!" He heard Makoto speaking very quietly... for once.

"I know we should have told him, but think about it for a minute. He only just recently rescued Tsubaki, the last thing that Jin would want to hear is to find out that Tsubaki has gone after Ragna..." Kagura replied.

"But it is rather rude not to tell, major Kisaragi." Hibiki commented.

"We can't tell Jin!" Kagura argued back.

"But why not?" Celica asked, before she was tapped on the shoulder by Kokonoe telling her not to get involved.

"Kagura... are you hiding something?" Noel inquired.

Kagura stayed quiet at first not wanting to say anything, but after a few minutes he told them the truth. "You see we know that she's gone off to fight Ragna but... we don't know where she is."

"WHAT?!" Jin gasped out loud, accidently blowing his cover.

Kagura, Hibiki, Makoto and Noel all gasped as they turned towards the archway, starring in horror as Jin reviled himself to them.

"Major, w-w-w-what are you d-doing there?" Noel stampeded as she hid behind Makoto's huge fluffy tail.

"Major..." Hibiki mumbled under his breath.

"Ahh, hay Jinny... What's up?" Kagura asked nervously, trying to avoid bringing up Tsubaki with him.

"You said that you have no clue about Tsubaki's whereabouts right?... Then which direction did you last knew where she was heading?" Jin asked, trying his best to keep clam. Whilst reframing himself from strangling Kagura's neck.

"Sorry, Jinny. But that information is classified!" Kagura replied, trying to avoid the subject.

"Say what?!" Jin growled, now trying his hardest to contain his anger.

"You're in no condition to go after her, Jin. Just leave her be... besides she's a smart girl, she won't die so easily." Kagura did his best to reassure Jin that there was nothing to worry about and to convince him from not going after her... surprisingly it 'worked'.

"Oh no, don't worry, Kagura. Please just find her as soon as possible." Jin said pleasantly, surprising everyone. Before he then proceeded to head to his room.

Everyone stayed completely silent, as they all watched Jin leave in confusion. It was rather odd for Jin to act this nice, especially in a situation like this! It honestly scared everyone.

* * *

Once Jin walked into the medic bay, he closed the door behind him. He then growled to himself._ 'Those bastards, do they really expect me to leave Tsubaki out there along by herself?... I have to find her before she gets herself killed!' _Jin declared as he walked up to the window opening it as far as it can go.

"I'm going to save her and no one can stop me!" Jin mumbled as he jumped out the window without an second thought.

* * *

In the same time in a different place. The Imperator watched the events that were occurring with Jin and Tsubaki.

"Oh, so you really do believe that you can save her, brother? Surly you jest... Oh, well no matter, I suppose I'll just have to ask the 'Dog' to pick up the pace." Izanami sighed as she continued observing the current events.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Do what is right part 1**

A/N: Finally chapter 2 is done! I'd like to thank those who left me a review, fav, follow or even read this story in the first place, it's very appreciated. Anyways Azreal will be back in a later point of time, since I'm trying to include every character into this story. Anyhow, please feel free to leave me a review, I'll be thankful to get some more and I'll continue this ASAP... right after I complete a few unfinished fics. Good bye for now, my fellow friends! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Do what is right part 2

**Chapter 3: Doing what is right part 2**

* * *

"My darling boy's!" Ragna and Jin's mother chimed as she walked into the room.

"Mummy!" They both cheered in unison as they ran up to their mother given her a warm hug.

"I've got good news boys!" She then proceeded to push them away to look into their curious emerald eyes. She then announced the good news, "I'm pregnant!" The moment she said that Ragna gasped with excitement as he hugged his mother again, while Jin just stood there with a blank expression across his face, frozen with shock.

"Jin honey, what's wrong?" His mother asked with a sadden tone as she noticed the tension in his body, Ragna then turned around looking worried at Jin.

"Jin, what's wrong?" He asked as he ran to his little brothers side, placing a hand onto Jin's shoulder.

A moment later tears began to stream down Jin's cheeks as he began to sniff. His mother and brother stayed quiet while waiting for an answer and not a moment too soon. Jin burst out crying, nuzzling his head into Ragna's chest as Ragna gave him a hug.

"If ...if there *sniff* was... another c-child.. then... brother Ragna would... would not wove me any... m-m-m-m-m-m-more!" Jin sobbed into Ragna's warmth.

Ragna was honestly surprised by Jin's outburst. But he continued to hold his brother, doing his best to calm him down before they're mother had too. "Jin, I'm always to love you just as much as now. But Jin, we're going to have another brother..then you'll get the chance to 'play' big brother with him." Ragna said reassuring his little brother from his doubts.

"Big brother. Jin looked up to Ragna, smiling slightly as Ragna whipped away the tears.

"Good boy, Jin." Ragna patted Jin's head as the two kept hugging. All the while they're mother grabbed out her phone taking pictures for memories.

"My sweet lil' angles~" She whispered.

* * *

_'What the hell is all of this?... Why can't I remember any of it?' _Ragna asked himself as he stared into the visions of his past. _'Wasn't I created as a weapon? Or... was I turned into one?'_

But before Ragna could continue to ponder to himself, his thoughts were disrupted when the girl called Nu threw herself onto his back, giving him a affectionate cuddle.

"Ragnaaaaaa~" She gleefully chimed as she snuggled against the warmth of Ragna's back.

"God damn it, Nu. GET OFF ME!" Ragna snapped as he nudged Nu off of him.

"What's wrong, Ragna. Are those disgusting memories clouding your love for me?!" Nu then pulled Ragna's eyes away from the images of his past.

"I know what can make you feel better~" Nu said as she summoned her battle armor with a bunch of swords floating around behind her.

"Fine, bring it on, Nu!" Ragna roared as he charged forward, striking Nu with his Blood scythe. Once their swords clashed against one another, Nu let out a 'loving' smile.

* * *

_'I can feel her presences... it's faint, but it's the only lead I got on her.' _Jin thought as he continued walking in a fast pace down a dirt path through the thick forest.

It felt rather unusual for him to go out of his way for someone, the only reason he did it once before with Tsubaki was because of the fact that she was being brainwashed. But now...

Jin then stopped to look at the dirt underneath his feet, there were a few prints in the dirt. They were faint, but when he pressed his foot into the soil beside it and then pulled his foot off his mark... they matched. That was enough proof that it was Tsubaki's, and with that Jin began to run, following the prints that will hopefully lead him to Tsubaki.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the residents of the Mutsuki family, Kagura was on his way to check up on Jin. Once he had finally reached the door of the infirmary, he knocked on it.

"Jinny!" Kagura cooed through the door, expecting a growl of displeasure or something from the Major.

"Jinnnnnyyyyyy!" Kagura called out once more, but once again he received no response. After waiting for a few minutes he decided to just go inside. Slowly he turned the door handle. "Jin, I'm coming in~" He then swung the door open as he cheered, "Jinny!" He then froze. No one was in the bed and the window was left wide open...

"Ahh... H-Hibiki!" Kagura bellowed out in a panic.

Not a moment too soon, Hibiki walked in with a ordinary manner. "Yes, Mutsuki sir?"

"J-Jin's... gone!" Kagura yelped.

"Gone? Gone where?" Hibiki asked, still keeping his clam persona.

"I don't know... after Tsubaki?" Kagura replied with a panicked tone.

"Sir, should I send a squad to go and retrieve the Major?"

"Leave him be!" The two men heard a boy's gentle voice coming from the entrance of the room. There stood a young boy wearing an orange tradition Japanese outfit.

"Your grace!?" Kagura said as he knelt down.

"Lord, Homura!" Hibiki bowed down as well, as the rightful Imperator stood there with a gentle smile.

"No need to bow, now please stand up." Homura calmly spoke as the two gentlemen in front of him oblidged with is request. "Now, what is the problem with Major Kisaragi?"

"It seems that the Major has gone after Tsubaki." Hibiki said.

"Then let them be."

"But your grace-" Kagura tried to argue back.

"He loves her, it's only right to let him do what he believes is right.. Besides... we have more important matters to attend to." With that Homura walked away from the room with Hibiki following after him. Just as Hibiki reached the entrance though he stopped and turned to Kagura, who just stood there.

"Colonel Kagura?"

"I will follow you guys in a moment; I just... need to do something very quickly."

Hibiki's only response was to give him a nod before turning back around to presume leaving.

Kagura then stood alone in the empty room, thinking to himself. _'I can't just leave Jin out all on his own injured like that, especially if he crosses paths with Ragna' _He then glanced out the opened window, remembering a promise he once made to someone 'special' to Jin and Ragna. _'I'm sorry my ledge, but this is my choice... my choice to keep her promise!' _Kagura then walked over to the window, quickly looking behind him to make sure that no one would see.

Kagura slowly climbed onto the window, ducking his head down a bit... only to get stuck. "Gah! God damn it, Jin. Why are you so small?" Kagura grunted as he kinked his neck a bit, while struggling to get out of the window. "Gah... Nhhh... Ah... GAH... AAAAHHH!" Once Kagura had managed to wriggling himself out the window he fell, face first down two stories down.

"AAHHH!" Kagura screamed in pain, before pulling his head out of the dirt. "OUCH!" He wined, before getting up and then walking off. Acting like none of that happened.

* * *

After about half an hour of running Tsubaki had stopped to catch her breath. To the right of her was an old tree stump, straddling over to it she thumbed down on it and decided to take a short break. Since all that running had drained most of her energy, at least it was better than having her flesh torn apart from that beast Azreal.

Although she short rest was interrupted by a young girl complaining out loud.

"Great now we're lost. Thanks a lot, Sena!"

"How's this my fault?" A young boys voice asked the girl.

"Because you decided to ask that senile old hag for directions and I warned you not too." The girl argued back.

"Well, what was your plan, Luna?"

From the corner of her eyes, Tsubaki spotted a girl with huge blonde pinkish color hair walking along the dirt path... Along with a boy that look identical her with the exception of having just plain short blonde hair and a boys styled version of her outfit, along with a sailor's styled hat.

"The hell do I know... but man I wish we were still in the same body, I'm tried as fuck!" The girl wined. "Sena, hurry up and carry Luna. God damn it!" She ordered her young companion.

"What?! There's no way I could I do that, I'm tried too you know!"

"Who cares!" Luna then jumped onto Sena's back, wrapping her limbs around his torso and neck so he couldn't nudge off her.

"Luna... your horrible!" Sena wined as he stumbled forward, trying to keep his footing on the ground. In the midst of keeping his balance, Luna noticed Tsubaki off in the distance... sitting on a tree stump, looking towards them.

"Hay Sena, why don't we ask the tri-clops with the fat legs over there, for directions?"

"Luna, that third eye and the way her legs have been shaped like that because of the style her uniform." Sena grunted as he hobbled towards the young Librium.

"Um, excuse me." Sena began, "By chance would you know which way it is back to Ikaruga?"

"Well, Ikaruga is the west of me. So I suggest following the path that way!" Tsubaki suggested as she pointed towards the way of where Luna and Sena came from.

"Oh son of a bitch! I told you not to listen to that senile old prune back there, Sena!" Luna snarled at poor Sena, before turning her attention back to Tsubaki. "Thanks for the help, fatty!"

"I-I'm not fat!" Tsubaki mumbled under her breathe.

Sena then said to Tsubaki as he began to turn around, "Thank you very much, miss!" He muttered out as he began to slowly straddle away from her.

"Hay, wait!" Tsubaki called out from behind the two young children.

"What is is miss?"  
"Yeah, what the fuck do you want now?" Luna added in. "We're not going to return the favor if that's what you want!" She growled.

"No, that's not it at all!" Tsubaki declined. "Do you two need me to escort you? As a member of their Librium and the Duodecim, it is my duty to accompany-" Although before Tsubaki got to finish her sentence, Luna had cut her off.

"Look lady, we don't need babysitting!"

"But it's dangerous!" Tsubaki protested, remembering the encounter she had with Azreal.

"Why's that miss?" Sena asked politely.

Tsubaki then proceeded to explain the situation as to why it was currently dangerous in the forest alone... or even if they were accompanied by an adult or even a group of adults!

* * *

After a while of following her tracks, luckily he turned a few days trip into a two hour trip thanks to the ice car, Jin had arrived to a clearing in the middle of the forest. He looked around to see that there had been some knocked over trees and smashed up boulders to the side.

"What the hell?" Jin mumbled as he looked around. As he did he spotted something familiar looking on a low branch on a tree nearby. He then walked over to it, it appeared to look like some shiny red string... but Jin knew that this wasn't string at all. These strains belonged to Tsubaki, he was sure of it. The feel of the soft silky hair and the smell of chocolate and camellia's.. that was defiantly hers.

He then notice that there were more hair strains caught on various low tree branches and even in the bushes. He then wondered deeper into the forest, following the trail of Tsubaki's hair strains.

* * *

Ragna panted, he had various cuts and bruises all over his body. Not to mention the girl who he was 'sparing' with. She had bloodied lips and a few bruises, not to mention her hair was a total mess.

"Ragna, don't fight me. We're one after all!" She teased.

"Shut your mouth, Nu!" Ragna yelled as he swung his sword towards her delicate neck, only for her to lean far enough back to dodge the attack.

"Hhehehehehe~ playing hard to get I see!" Nu taunted.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch!" Ragna roared as he race forward, clashing swords with Nu. Although he was to distracted with Nu herself that he failed to realize the sword floating up behind him.

Not a moment too soon the handle of that sword wacked Ragna on the head really hard so that the impact managed to cause him to fall to the ground. A loud crack could be heard once Ragna hit the floor.

Ragna's vision then began to blur and all he could make out was the sly grin of Nu's face as she slowly walked over to him, although that was all that Ragna saw before it went dark for him. The last thing he heard was a sweet muffled and yet... very familiar voice call out to him, it sounded exactly like Noel's voice.

"I love you, Ragna."

* * *

**End Chapter 3: Doing what is right part 2**

A/N: Okay, I know! I know! I was supposed to update Kagura's fanfic, but I really needed to update this first, now I will update Kagura's fic... once I finish writing it because I'm making the next chapter bigger. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll do my best to update this as soon as possible. Umm, please leave a review and I'll see you in the next one! Ciao for now! :)


	4. Chapter 4: The reminder of pain

**Chapter 4: The reminder of pain**

A very young Jin was sneaking around the laboratory due in the scientist's break. It often got rather boring in the room so Jin or Ragna would wonder out of there, in search of something fun to do. Jin knew if he was caught he would end up facing some serious consequences, but the thought of being caught was what made it so fun to do. For Jin at least, not to mention it made him feel adventurous and heroic as he wondered through unknown area's to him and Ragna.

In the midst of Jin's little adventure he came across the lab where his mother worked most days. She was sitting down with a close friend of hers from the house of Yayoi. Feeling curious, Jin snuck into the room and hid behind a pot plant near the shelves of where experiments were kept.

"So... is this your third... fourth-"

"Sixth pregnancy, actually." The lady of the Yayoi house replied in a sorrowful tone.

"Sixth? Wow... I'm amazed that you have the guts to keep trying for a baby after all the umm... causalities." Jin's mother said with grief as she used her swallowen stomach for a coffee table for her tea.

"Thank you... but after this one I decided... I'm not going to try for anymore." The pregnant red head replied, while hanging her head low.

"Really?!" Jin's mother asked in a shocked tone. "But why?.."

"Because I'm sick and tired of getting all excited of having a child on the way, but then they either die in my womb or just a day after being born... I can't handle any more heart breaks... I just can't." She clutched her head in fear as she admitted, "I didn't even name this one, because I'm scared that I'm going to lose her too." Jin's mother then placed a hand onto her friend's shoulder to comfort her.

Even though Jin was too young to understand fully, he felt it was a sad stage that his mother's friend was going through. Although for some reason he felt that she should at least name her child so that she can at least remember her last daughter.

Jin looked around for some inspiration. As he did, his eyes laid onto an object that was rather out of place with the rest of the laboratory. After grabbing the said object, Jin made his way over to the lady of the Yayoi family.

"Um.. excuse me?" Jin said, grabbing the attention of both women.

"Jinny?" His mother gasped. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a slightly concerned tone.

Although despite his mother's question he chose to ignore her, walking over to the lady of the Yayoi family he gave her a small floral object that he was holding.

"What's this?" She asked as she grabbed the flower that Jin had giving her. She then examined it's features.

"Nawe her hiss!" Jin replied as he stared at her blankly.

"Jin!" His mother hissed.

"No..." She said quietly to calm her friend down. "I love it... Tsubaki... Tsubaki Yayoi!" She then looked at Jin, who confirmed it with a simple nod.

* * *

"Kagura, that idiot." Kokonoe snapped as Hibiki reported in with the news about the colonels disappearance.

"Yes, I thought it was quite foolish myself." Hibiki replied, before letting out a sigh. "Shall I go and retrieve him?"

"Leave him be for now..." Kokonoe ordered. "We have way more important shit to deal with..." Kokonoe then turned around, looking down the long hallway. At the end of the hallway in the kitchen, she spotted the squirrel beastkin sitting along with Noel. The two young women seemed to be eating all the supplies of ice cream.

After a few minutes of contemplating they next moves, Kokonoe walked up to the beastkin and said. "Instead of eating all of the ice cream, can I talk to you for a moment, Makoto?"

Turning her head away from Noel, Makoto turned to Kokonoe with a cheerful look. "Yeah, what up?"

"See I have this favor I'd like you to do for me..."

(See my Squirrel Tails fic for the rest of Makoto's story line.)

* * *

"Why is that, miss?" Sena asked politely.

"Because-" Although Tsubaki stopped her voice as soon as it started, upon hearing a familiar spine chilling voice, laughing out loud.

"Hahaahahahaha, I can see you my precious pray." The three gasped in alarm as they began to frantically look around.

"W-who was that!?" Sena asked in a panic.

"Holly shit, we have to get out of here, Sena! Mosh, mosh Sena. MOSH!" Luna screamed as she swung her legs back and forth, desperately wanting him to run.

"This way children!" Tsubaki yelled at the two as she took lead, going the opposite direction of Ikaruga with Sena following close behind her.

As the two kept running as fast as they could, with the sound of trees being knocked over behind them as the mad dog made his way to the feast. Tsubaki stopped running for a moment, telling the two young children to keep running as she set up a few traps for the psychopath.

A few minutes later, after completing her trap. Tsubaki followed after Sena and Luna... only to a certain point though. Climbing up a tree that was rather far from her trap, Tsubaki then waited until the mad dog was in her sight to set off her trap.

She then transformed her dagger into a bow with a magical arrow, shaped like a quill with some arrows floating behind her. She pulled back the string containing the arrow in it, as she waited for the beast to arrive.

"Come out, princess. I want my lunch." Azreal growled in pleasure as he walked towards where Tsubaki's trap had been placed.

Once he finally stepped foot into the trap, "Requiem Maledictis" Tsubaki bellowed out as she let go of the arrow, launching the floating arrows also, towards the pressure points of her trap. The moment they hit the pressure points and small barrier formed, preventing the mad dog from escaping.

"Ha, if you think that would really stop me... then you're an idiot." Azreal boast himself, as he went to grab the barrier. Only to get a nasty shock of electricity sent down his spinal cord. "AHGIDDYAHHA!" Azreal spluttered as he received the shock, he then quickly pulled away from the barriers wall and grumbled. "I swear, when I get my hands on that princess I'm gonna crush her bones to piece's!" He grinded his teeth together, waiting for the barrier to ware off.

All awhile Tsubaki jumped down from the tree, running in the direction Luna and Sena went. _'Ten minutes is all we got... before the beast is realised' _She thought to herself as she continued to run as fast as she could, through the thick forest of pine trees.

After about three minutes Tsubaki caught up with the degenderized Sena and the panicked Luna.

"Jesus Christ, women. You almost gave Luna a heart attack then, when you snuck up behind us!" Luna pouted, while glaring at Tsubaki from over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I wasn't intending to do that." Tsubaki apologized as she slowed down her running speed to a more clam walking pace.

"Gosh, Luna's tired." Luna yawned, before complaining. "God, this forest never ends.. doesn't it?"

"What... gives you the right... to complain, Luna?" Sena panted as his running slowly degraded to a slow walking pace.

"Oh, shut up, Sena! What gives you a right to complain!?" Luna snapped back.

"Children, please." Tsubaki calmly stepped in, hoping to stop the conflict between the two young children.

"I-I can't take this any... more." Sena said breathless, before falling forward to the ground, passing out from fatigue.

"Sena!" Luna gasped, before getting off of him and then kneeling down beside him. "Sena... get up, lazy!" She commanded as she shook him wildly.

"He's reached his limit." Tsubaki spoke in a quiet tone, then turning into an affectionate tone as she picked up Sena and placed him over her shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't leave Sena behind... Can you walk now?" She asked in a concern tone.

Although, Luna didn't say anything. She only replied with a simple nod.

"Okay, then we will continue on... although we'll still have to keep a fast pace. Just if you start to feel ill or feel like you're about to pass out, just tell me and we'll take a break." Tsubaki gave Luna a sweet smile, before continuing to walk off.

"Okay." Luna replied quietly as she followed Tsubaki quietly, hoping to reach the end of the forest soon.

* * *

Jin continued to run through the forest, searching desperately for Tsubaki. _'Where could she be?'_

"Ah, this must be my lucky day...The hero of Ikaruga." Jin heard a deep voice, lurking in front of him.

"The mad dog?!" Jin mumbled as the flesh eating beast slowly walked up to him.

"This is my lucky day, first the heroine of Kagutsuchi and then I get released just as you come along... Man, what a feast this will be."

"The heroine of-" Jin muttered in shock, before his voice became more venomous. "What did you do to Tsubaki?!" He questioned as he gave the mad dog a fearsome glare.

"Oh, tenderize her and... possibly pulverized her." The mad dog replied in a blissful tone. _'If I can piss of the short tempered hero.. then he might challenge me to feed off his flesh.' _Azreal smirked as he saw Jin's disgusted and angered expression.

"You... what the hell did you do to Tsubaki!?" Jin snapped as his face twitched with anguish.

"Like I said.. I did what any monster would do." Azreal replied with a cackle.

"I'll ask once more... did you... kill her?" Jin growled with his hand ready on Yukianesa's hilt.

Although Azreal didn't reply, he juts stood there giving Jin the most insane grin. Which caused Jin's patients to hit the breaking point.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jin screamed as he charged forward, pulling Yukianesa out of its hilt as he striked down towards Azreal, who blocked the strike with his bare hands.

"This will be a good fight."

* * *

Ragna lied on the cold floor of the void, shivering. His head was spinning with many thoughts and visions.

_'Why am I being shown all of this? Past.. present... of not just my memories but Jin's memories too!'_ Ragna breathed heavily in and out. _'Why did all of this shit have to happen? Not just me, but to all of us! Why... WHY!?' _Ragna's head screamed in agony from all these question's that needed answering.

"Ragna..." He opened his eyes to the familiar voice, he then looked up to see Noel standing over him.. looking rather worried. She then held her hand out towards him.

"N-Noel?!" Ragna grabbed her hand as she then proceeded to help him to his feet. Although the image of him and Noel standing on top of a grassy hill soon faded into a hellish nightmare with flames of disaster surrounding the two.

"What the-" Ragna mumbled, before looking at Noel, who was giving him a seductive glare.

"Ragna... do you like me?" She asked, her voice sounding possessed.

"Wha-"

"Hold me, Ragna. Make love to me!" She commanded as she voice became distorted.

"What, no.. Noel! You're like a little sister to me!" Ragna claimed, refusing to do anything freakish to Noel.

"Fuck me, Ragna. Make me feel like a women." She ordered.

"You mean a slut.." Ragna replied lamely.

"Ragna?" Noel mumbled in despair, before tearing up.

"Aw, come on, Noel... I just don't want to hurt you." Ragna replied in an affectionate tone.

"You... LIE!" Noel screamed at the top of her lungs as her appearance turned into Mu-12. "I hate the world... I hate everything... I hate... RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!" She spoke emotionless, before Terumi appeared beside her.

"Noel, NO!" Ragna screamed out as he went to reach for her, only for Terumi to get in the way of him.

"Aw, poor Raggy... Too bad your no longer able to protect or love Noel anymore, Raggs. But don't worry... the Imperator shall take care of your precious dolly. KikikheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Terumi threw his head back laughing as Noel stared at Ragna with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ragna screeched at the top of his lungs, clutching his head in pain as he fell to the ground once more... losing himself in the never ending darkness.

* * *

**Climax Crisis Chapter 4: The reminder of pain end.**

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not updating any of my stories sooner, I've been really busy with school and been parishly lazy. Umm, I hope this chapter wasn't too small but I really needed to update something. Anyways, as always please leave a review... or a fav/follow if you like, I would appreciate it and I'll see you guys in the next one... Later! :)


End file.
